dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent South Base
Story ' Time Agent South Base' is not a direct spin-off of Billy Treacy's Time Agent, but another branch of the Time Agency in the South of England on Earth fighting aliens and denfending the earth with there leader Agent Ian. Time Agent South Base 'is a film series produced by David Edwards, Steven Rankin and Donal Borg-Neal based on Jaime Carroll's and Billy Treacy's ''Time Agent, but is not a spin-off to it, or a fan-film. David Edwards plays Agent Ian who is the main character in the series. There were 3 pilot episodes in 2009, and Series One is planned to be out in June 2010 and David Edwards accidently said that there will be a Series Two. In 'The Pilot Episodes '(2009) we see '''Agent Ian played by David Edwards, Rhys Harper played by Ben Goodlad and Doctor William Jones played by Victor Feltham, the team in The Agent Trap showed Doctor William Jones appared to be an evil guy, but David Edwards has not confirmed it in the series yet. In Series One '''(2010) David Edwards returns as '''Agent Ian, captain of the Time Agency South East Region branch and a former Time Agent from Earth in the far future. Ben Goodlad as returns as Rhys Harper, second-in-command and the weapons specialist of this Time Agency branch and Darragh Morris plays newcomer Samuel Redford. Victor Feltham was going to return as Dr. William Jones, but due to he had school work to do, he dropped out of the series, but he has said he may return if needed for a future series and when he has the time to. Production The majority of the series is heavily written, in the Pilot episodes some few bits were improvised due to fact that some people forgot lines or the camcorder was messing up. Series One In Series One, it is confirmed that the series is heavily written, the majority of the scripts have been edited by Steven Rankin, co-writer of 1.2 and writer of 1.5. The production on Series One is in the middle of filming still and the full series is scheduled to enter post-production in August 2010. Series One was released on the 20th June 2010 and each episode will be out in monthly installments, apart from 2 parter-episodes, as they are released in the first episode's month. The third episode of Series One will be the first episode ever to filmed in HD and every episode after that will be filmed in Full HD Series Two? Plans for a series two are being made, and scripts are being written, but there is still no official conformation of a series two yet. HD Time Agent South Base is going to go Full HD in 1.3, the first 2 episodes of series one were filmed in SD, but from 1.3 onwards TASB is filmed in HD, there is no cofirmation of the upload onto YouTube will still be 720p HD (Half-HD) or be in Full 1080p HD. Cast List The Time Agency South East Region Team [[Agent Ian|'Captain (Agent) Ian Thompson ']](played by David Edwards) The Pilot Episodes - TBA Rhys Harper '(played by Ben Goodlad) The Pilot Episodes - TBA '''Samuel Redford '(played by Darragh Morris) 1.1 - TBA '''Doctor William Jones ''(Missing: Presumed Dead)'' (played by Victor Feltham) The Pilot Episodes Confirmed Guest Cast TBA (played by Bradly Williams) TBA (played by Alex Kyle) TBA (played Tom Cryer) News Reader (played by Donal Borg-Neal) Friends of the Team To Be Added Aliens and Enemies Gattacks P.3, 1.1 - TBA Episodes The Pilot Episodes (2009) The Pilot Episode series in 2009 was first called The 2009 Specials, ''but when production on series one started, it was needed to class these episode's as Pilots. Series One (2010) Series One was first planned to be out Early 2011, but due to release of Pilot Episodes and getting used to filming, series one was move to a 2010 release, Steven Rankin and Donal Borg-Neal joined David Edwards as co-producers for the series. 'Specials (2010)''' Two specials have been comissioned for after series one and ''pre-series two, ''one episode is written by Tom Goss. Audios Other Stories Non-Canon Adventures Links Official Website: www.timeagentsouthbase.tk See Also The Time Agency (in Fan-Films) Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film Category:The Time Agency Category:DJE Productions